duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Serious
"Serious" is the 22nd single by Duran Duran, released as the second single from the album Liberty by Capitol-EMI on 1 October 1990. Music video The black and white video, set at a circus, was directed by the duo Big TV!, and featured model Tess Daly. The video is a favourite among fans for the relaxed, natural attitude among the band members as they play their instruments, sometimes prompting each other into laughter. A multi-angle version was released on the Greatest DVD in 2004, taking advantage of the multiple angle feature available on certain DVD players. Covers, samples, & media references In 2005, Dutch producer and DJ Ferry Corsten sampled this track for his single "Fire", which was credited as "Ferry Corsten featuring Simon Le Bon" Chart positions * #6 in Japan * #48 UK Singles Chart By the time the single for "Serious" was released, interest in the Liberty album had already waned. Poor promotion, including a decision not to tour in support of the album, led the single to stall at #48 in the UK charts. This was the band's worst charting single up until that point (11 places lower than their second single, "Careless Memories"). Due to the overwhelming failure of the "Serious" single, plans for future singles were shelved. The third single in the USA was to have been the rocker "First Impression", while Europe were to have gotten the album's title track, "Liberty". EMI's decision to cancel the singles came just days before filming began on the video for "First Impression". Song versions *"Serious" - 4:21 *"Serious" (Single Version) - 3:56 Track listing 7": Parlophone DD 15 (UK) #"Serious" (Single Version) - 3:56 #"Yo Bad Azizi" - 3:03 12": Parlophone 12 DD 15 (UK) #"Serious" (Single Version) - 3:56 #"Yo Bad Azizi" - 3:03 #"Water Babies" - 5:35 *EMI tried a couple of gimmicks with the 12" to drum up interest including gatefold sleeve (12 DDG 15) and a laser etched one-sided disc with free poster (12 DDS 15). CD: Parlophone CD DD 15 (UK) #"Serious" (Single Version) - 3:56 #"Yo Bad Azizi" - 3:03 #"Water Babies" - 5:35 *Some copies of the CD single erroneously included "All Along the Water" instead of "Water Babies" as the second B-side. CD: Part of the "Singles Box Set 1986-1995" #"Serious" (Single Version) - 3:56 #"Yo Bad Azizi" - 3:03 #"Water Babies" - 5:35 #"All Along the Water" - 3:47 MC: Capitol 4JM-44638 (US) #"Serious" (Single Version) - 3:56 #"Yo Bad Azizi" - 3:03 #"Liberty" (Fade) - 1:36 #"First Impression" (Fade) - 1:43 *The "Fades" are literally the first 90 seconds or so of the album cuts. Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Warren Cuccurullo - guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Sterling Campbell - drums Lyrics Oh woman you make me feel Like I'm on fire Oh woman you make it real It's the only way for me So if we sometimes fight Doesn't mean we got problems Ain't always black and white Who cares anyway? Oooh, doesn't have to be serious Oooh, doesn't have to be serious Serious Doesn't have to be serious Doesn't have to be serious Oh baby you get so wild Too much understanding Oh baby you're such a child Full up on love and tears and crying Don't worry if you're confused We all tend to be sometimes The whole world is getting used It's just the way it is Maybe right Oooh, it maybe wrong Doesn't have to be serious Being hurt Isn't being strong Doesn't have to be serious Fighting for love Fighting for pain Oooh, doesn't have to be serious And if you win Oooh, what do you gain? Doesn't have to be serious Oooh, doesn't have to be serious Maybe right Oooh, it maybe wrong Doesn't have to be serious Fighting for love Fighting for pain Oooh, doesn't have to be serious And if you win Oooh, what do you gain? Doesn't have to be serious Maybe right Oooh, it maybe wrong Doesn't have to be serious Being hurt Isn't being strong Doesn't have to be serious Fighting for love Fighting for pain Oooh, doesn't have to be serious... See also *Discography 4: Serious *Duran Duran: Discography *Duran Duran: Song List Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Duran Duran singles Category:Liberty singles